


ABO春风不言4

by baiyiji007



Category: he - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiyiji007/pseuds/baiyiji007
Relationships: 顾礼/温修言
Kudos: 2





	ABO春风不言4

等温修言摘了镣铐洗完澡后，已经过了1个小时。他穿着睡衣坐在床边，心里忐忑无比。  
对于性 /事温修言并没有经验，所以他对接下来发生的事情难免紧张。  
温修言一直坐在床边，安静等待着顾礼的到来。  
等顾礼来到温修言房间已经又过了一小时，他看见温修言乖巧的坐在床边耷拉着脑袋，脚尖刚刚能碰到地毯。  
“睡着了？”  
温修言被吓了一跳，瞪着小鹿眼睛看向顾礼，“顾先生。”  
顾礼看着温修言战战兢兢的样子觉得好笑，“怎么不躺着睡？”  
温修言抿了抿嘴唇，“我在等顾先生，没有睡着。”  
顾礼心里痒痒的，“都洗干净了？”  
温修言脸颊绯红，耳朵也跟着红了起来，点了点头。  
顾礼觉得太有意思了，这小omega怎么这么容易害羞，他又故意问道：“知道我要做什么吗？”  
温修言又点了点头。  
温修言感觉到顾礼的信息素比刚才的更浓了些，那是松木味道的信息素，并不是十分霸道，醇厚的木质香气，极简但是却让人欲罢不能。  
“那你说我接下来要做什么。”  
温修言咬着下唇也不说话，伸出手颤颤悠悠的去解顾礼的腰带。  
顾礼也不动，坏心思的看着他。温修言跪在柔软的地毯上，轻轻舔了几下顾礼的性 器，又将整根 含了进去，温修言技术不是很好，有几下牙齿磕到了性 器上。  
“嘴巴张大，放松下颚......对......用舌头舔......”  
顾礼很满意，因为温修言学得很快。顾礼狠狠 /顶 了几下，顶 /得有些深，温修言有些干呕，眼角微微泛红，睫毛被眼泪熏的湿漉漉的，样子看上去十分惹人怜爱。  
顾礼将温修言拉起来，推倒在床上，春风挟着松木的香气萦绕在空气中。  
顾礼戴上了避 孕 套，命令道：“把腿抬起来。”  
温修言红着脸用两只手钩在腿弯处，尽可能的让后 /面完全展示出来。温修言皮肤白皙，连穴 /口也是白里透粉，顾礼伸手摸了摸温修言的入 /口，omega自身可以分泌体 /液，那里早已潮 /湿一片，前面的小家伙也流着晶莹的液体。  
这么敏 /感，顾礼心想自己还什么都没做就湿/成这样。  
顾礼在床上一项温柔，他伸出手指轻轻的帮助温修言扩/张，温修言发出像小猫似的鼻音。听着顾礼恨不得现在就整根没入，狠狠的草 /他。  
一直到三根手指都能顺利进入，顾礼坏笑的说道：“我觉得你这里能含住我的拳头。”  
温修言正被欲 /望侵蚀，听到顾礼这么说吓得顿时软了一半，嘴里求饶着哼哼道，“顾先生......您别这样......我怕。”  
顾礼看到他这个样子哪还舍得逗他，他捏着温修言的胯，一点点将自己推/送/进去，卡在一半的时候，看着温修言紧紧咬着自己的下唇，进/入的动作停了停，“疼吗？”  
温修言摇摇头，并不是一点不疼，但是他知道顾先生已经很温柔了。  
“别咬嘴唇，把舌头伸出来。”温修言乖乖的听着顾礼说的话，水莹莹的小嘴微微张开，伸出小巧的舌头。  
顾礼一口/含了上去，从轻吻到深入，细细品尝着如沐春风的味道，温修言一声声鼻音像羽毛似的柔软又勾人心魄。  
顾礼已经忍到极限了，他腰部用力把剩下的半 /根全都没入进去，低低的发出满足的叹息。  
等了片刻便动了起来，一下又一下，发出淫 /靡的啪啪声。  
温修言从开始的不适到后来慢慢的舒爽，在欲/ 望的深海里整个身子都透着粉红，不自觉的从嘴里泄出隐隐呻/吟，“啊.......啊......顾先生......嗯嗯......”声音不大，却挠人心痒。  
顾礼看着身下的温修言，绵软湿润，偶尔呢喃浅吟，长而密的睫毛挂着几滴泪水，随着自己的摆动，温修言被/撞的一颤一颤。  
温修言觉得自己整个身子都火热难耐，有些害羞的抬起一只手，用手背遮住了眼睛。  
顾礼看到温修言手腕上被磨破的皮肤情不自禁的吻了上去。  
温修言心跳快了几分。  
顾礼做了一次又一次，像初尝禁果的少年一般，食髓知味，不知餍足。  
最后温修言边哭边求饶，顾礼才射 了出来。

温修言浑身没有力气，软软的躺在顾礼怀里。  
他虽然有些疲倦，但是心里满是蜜意，顾礼的温柔缱绻与情意缠绵，让他无法不沦陷进去。  
顾礼轻轻吻了下温修言的额头，看着他微微颤抖的睫毛问道：“想什么呢？”  
温修言犹犹豫豫抬起头，第一次小心翼翼的看着顾礼的眼睛问道：“顾先生您会......会让我留在您身边吗？“  
刚结束一场情/事的温修言散发出的信息素如和煦的春风，让人格外熨贴，“怎么？怕我把你转卖出去？”  
温修言不直接回答，只道：“顾先生很好。”  
顾礼笑了笑，“第一次见我，就觉得我好？哪好？床/上功夫好？”  
温修言耳朵红红的，小声嗫嚅道：“哪都好。”  
顾礼难得带着点宠溺的笑却也没回答温修言的问题，温信言也没敢再问下去。


End file.
